ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood is an animated television series and a reboot/revival of the original Chucklewood Critters ''series. Plot The adventures of a bear cub named Buttons and a fox cub named Rusty, along with Chief Ranger Jones of Chucklewood Park's nephew, Johnny, their families, Abner and Bridgette, Buttons' parents and George and Rosie, Rusty's parents, their friends, Bearbette and Frisky, the boy cubs' girlfriends, Skipper and Bluebell, a duo of rabbits, Turner, a turtle, Skeeter, a small mouse, Freddie, a mischievous but good raccoon and Robin, a human girl, the girl cubs' human friend and Johnny's girlfriend and classmate, their friends' families, Darwin and Bearnadine, Bearbette's parents, Philbert, Freddie's father and Harold McCobb, Robin's father and the cubs' owl teacher, Franklin in Chucklewood Park and in the suburb, learning about important lessons and having fun with friends and family. As well as outsmarting villains, including the seven most prominent ones, Zak Vaderman and his associate Zazzy Zeke being the most prominent of the seven, Delilah Denara and her henchman Dario being the second most recurring villains, Chef Garrett Gourmad appearing in some episodes and Patty Parker and her intern Reg, the newest villains and the only ones not to debut in Season 1 but to debut in Season 3. Characters Main characters * '''Buttons' (voiced by Christian J. Simon):' A young brown bear cub who lives in the forested area of Chucklewood Park. He's the only child of Abner and Bridgette, and lives in a cave with his parents along with his best friend, a fox cub named Rusty, along with his folks. His swimwear is a pair of blue swimming trunks. Like in ''The Chucklewood Critters Movie, Buttons is depicted with sclera, in contrast to the original series, which portrayed him with black bead eyes. ** '''Abner (voiced by Chris Hardwick):''' A male brown bear and Buttons' father who wears blue overalls. He wears cyan pajamas when sleeping. He wears a gold hard hat when building. His swimwear is a pair of gray swimming trunks. ** '''Bridgette (voiced by Grey DeLisle):''' A female brown bear and Buttons' mother. She wears pink pajamas when sleeping. She wears a blue apron when cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is an indigo bikini. * '''Rusty (voiced by Nicolas Cantu):''' An energetic red/orange fox cub and the best friend of Buttons. He lives in the same cave in Chucklewood Park with him and his parents George and Rosie. His swimwear is a pair of green swimming trunks. ** '''George (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' A red/orange fox and Rusty's father. He wears a yellow apron when gardening or doing dishes. His swimwear is a pair of brown swimming trunks. ** '''Rosie (voiced by Veronica Taylor):''' A red/orange vixen and Rusty's mother. She wears a purple apron when gardening, cooking or doing dishes. Her swimwear is a jade bikini. * '''Johnny (voiced by Pierce Gagnon):''' A human boy and Chief Ranger Jones' nephew who gets along with all the critters in Chucklewood. He goes on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty and teaches them what goes on outside of Chucklewood Park. He is also Junior Ranger of Chucklewood Park. His swimwear is a pair of dark orange swimming trunks. ** '''Chief Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy" (voiced by Will Ferrell):''' The chief park ranger of Chucklewood Park and Johnny's uncle. Chief Ranger Jones is a mentor to Buttons and Rusty. Supporting characters * '''Bearbette and Frisky (voiced by Skai Jackson and Mckenna Grace):''' The boy cubs' girlfriends. Bearbette is a female red-brown bear cub with her hair, stomach and muzzle honey-blonde. Her swimwear is a gold bikini. Frisky is an orange vixen cub with auburn hair with a purple bowtie on her head. Her swimwear is a purple (matching the color of her bowtie) bikini. ** '''Darwin (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson):''' A male dark brown bear and Bearbette's father who wears a red vest. His swimwear is a pair of sepia swimming trunks. ** '''Bearnadine (voiced by Gabrielle Union):''' A female red-brown bear and Bearbette's mother who wears a green scarf. Her swimwear is an aquamarine bikini. * '''Skipper and Bluebell (voiced by Harland Williams and Kristen Schaal):''' Two blue-grey rabbits. Skipper wears either a blue and white or blue and red striped sweater (similar to Reader Rabbit's) or a blue and white or blue and red striped t-shirt. His swimwear is a pair of teal swimming trunks. Bluebell wears a pink sweater or a pink t-shirt with a smiling carrot on either of them. Her swimwear is a pink bikini. * '''Turner (voiced by Brian Posehn):''' A turtle and friend of the boy cubs. * '''Skeeter (voiced by Jaleel White):''' A brown mouse, the smallest member of the cast. He wears a green sweater and a green winter hat. In warm weather, he wears a baby blue t-shirt and sometimes a baby blue baseball cap. His swimwear is a pair of yellow swimming trunks. Because of his size, he is often nervous and high-strung. * '''Freddie (voiced by Jack Dylan Grazer):''' A raccoon and friend of the boy cubs who tends to be a troublemaker. He enjoys staring at females in bikinis in which he calls them "chickens," which Bluebell (usually accompanied by either slapping him in the face or squeezing his neck to Homer Simpson's gag to Bart), Bearbette, Frisky or Robin scold him for. He usually calls old people "fuddy-duddies," which Buttons scolds him for. Whenever he pulls a prank with girls, they usually either clonk him in the head, get his rear end kicked, squirt water in his face and/or beat him up (ending with duct taping his mouth) always responded with "Serves you right for invading girls' privacy with pranks." But like Johnny, Buttons, Rusty and the rest of the critters in Chucklewood Park, he is on the lookout for any villain who could wreak havoc in the park and in the suburb, including Zak Vaderman, who he calls "Jack Spaderman," much to Zak's annoyance. He dislikes being called "Frederick" (usually by a bully or Delilah Denara) as he scolds at anyone who does this to him for. What also makes Freddie not a bad raccoon is that he rescues his friends (even when he pranks them) from extreme situations such as in "Joker's Wildlife," when Buttons dresses up as Sasquatch to prank him and gets captured by stupid researchers after he provokes him to do so, Freddie gets very remorseful and guilty. He wears either a red T-shirt or a red sweater with a raccoon skull on either of them. His swimwear is a pair of red swimming trunks. ** '''Philbert (voiced by Mike Pollock):''' Freddie's father who wears red overalls. He's a carpenter and a mechanic. He has a trike motorcycle named "Leappinwolf" (a reference to his favorite rock band whom is famous for his motorcycle anthem). Like Freddie, he enjoys staring at females in bikinis (around his age) but instead of calling them "chickens", he stares in front of them real close, which Rosie clonks him in the head. But Philbert is a good father to Freddie such as in "Freddie Gets Bullied" when he comforts Freddie after Freddie gets bullied. He is also shown to be generous such as in "The Three MarkeTEERS" when he lets Robin and the girl cubs borrow Leappinwolf. His swimwear is a pair of charcoal swimming trunks. * '''Lester Eli Gator (voiced by Jim Cummings):''' A green canjun alligator who lives in Crystal Bayou and a close friend of Bearbette and Frisky and Bearbette's family. * '''Franklin (voiced by Kenan Thompson):''' A brown barn owl and the boy cubs' teacher, who turns into a rap singer. He is unofficially called "M.C. Franklin," when as a rap singer, which he wears late-1980s rap singer attire. In Season 1, he wears glasses (like in the original series), which were briefly blown away in the wind (without being broken) and stolen by Syco the Snake. As of Season 2, he wears eye contacts but he still wears his glasses as a backup. * '''Quacker (voiced by Andy Samberg):''' A white duck and denizen of the forest. He often ends his sentences with quacks. He wears either a red or yellow scarf with a red winter hat, a red postman's hat or a red baseball cap when not delivering messages. * '''Ranger Roderick Rodrigo (voiced by Kel Mitchell):''' An overweight Hispanic-American park ranger who's hard-working and determined. He is also assistant to Jonesy. Ranger Rodrigo does not enjoy Buttons and Rusty's company (especially Rusty) due to the fact they irritate him (much to Johnny's displeasure, prompting him to tell him to calm down). He is referred to as "Roddy." * '''Robin (voiced by Aubrey Anderson-Emmons):''' An exchange student from Crystal Grove and Johnny's friend (girlfriend) and classmate from school. She's also good friends with Bearbette and Frisky. Her normal attire varies each time. Her swimwear is a tan bikini. ** '''Harold McCobb (voiced by Bruce Campbell):''' Robin's father and owner of Harold and Daughter's outdoor store. * '''Bob (voiced by Dave Willis):''' A pessimistic man who has multiple jobs and reminisces and utters what his girlfriend says when things go wrong for him. * '''Principal Pines (voiced by Carey Means):''' Johnny's school principal. He reminisces his time as a disco dancer. Recurring characters * '''The Squirrels (voiced by ):''' * '''Jester (voiced by ):''' A gray beaver who originally lived in the Enchanted Valley who runs the Chucklewood gym. He will be 30 pounds slimmer than his original appearance. * '''Jonah (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' A tan bobcat who wears green overalls and is Jester's partner. He has aerophobia and has a fear of alligators. * '''Bruce (voiced by ):''' A brown-gray bear cub and Buttons' cousin who wears a green vest. He lives in Silver Creek Valley with his parents Woodrow and Francine. He is three years older than Buttons. At first, he was mistaken by the villains (Zak Vaderman, Zazzy Zeke, Delilah Denara, Dario and Chef Garrett Gourmad) for Buttons, but then they realize that it isn't him. Then, they trick him into causing problems for Chucklewood Park, fortunately he was stopped by Buttons by being explained from him that he's been tricked by the villains and he attacks the villains for tricking him. Like Buttons, Bruce is depicted with sclera, in contrast to the original series, which portrayed him with black bead eyes and his bucktooth is shown when he opens his mouth. ** '''Woodrow (voiced by ):''' A brown-gray bear with pale blonde hair, Buttons' uncle and Bridgette's brother-in-law. He wears yellow and black vertical striped pants and a brown belt with a blue silver buckle and usually carries a log purse. Like Buttons and Bruce, Woodrow is depicted with sclera, in contrast to the original series, which portrayed him with black bead eyes. ** '''Francine (voiced by ):''' A light brown bear with pale yellow hair, Buttons' aunt and Bridgette's sister. She wears a golden necklace and golden earrings. * '''Sarah (voiced by ):' A reddish-orange vixen cub with brown hair and Rusty's autistic cousin. She lives with her parents Stacy and Dennis. Skipper and Bluebell are good babysitters to her. Upon seeing Rusty or Skipper, she usually tackles him and gives him a belly rub (or sometimes with Skipper and Bluebell play the drums on their stomaches), which Sarah enjoys getting hers rubbed. Her swimwear is a bikini consisting of a purple top and a green bottom (similar to Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid). Her vocal manners are similar to those of D.W. in Arthur and Sis Rabbit in the Disney animated film, Robin Hood. ** '''Dennis (voiced by ):''' A red-orange fox, Rusty's uncle and George's brother. He wears a Robin Hood-like suit (including the hat; very similar to the character from the Disney animated film of the same name) and enjoys archery. ** '''Stacy (voiced by ):''' A red-orange vixen with brown hair, Rusty's aunt and George's sister-in-law. * '''Grandma Bear (Gram) (voiced by ): 'A gray bear, Buttons' grandmother and Bridgette's mother. She first appeared in ''Memory Loss which she has Alzheimer's Disease. * '''Grandpa Rufus (voiced by ): '''A reddish-gray fox, Rusty and Sarah’s grandfather and George and Dennis’ father. He wears teal overalls and wears a farmer’s hat. He has many prized possessions such as a tractor which he had since he married Grandma Eleanor, a unicycle, and a bicycle which he trained George how to ride. Antagonists * '''Zachary "Zak" Vaderman (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' The CEO of Vaderman World Inc. and a robotics inventor with a vocal impression of Gilbert Gottfried, who is the critters' archenemy. He grew up alongside Jonesy and the boy cubs' folks. According to Jonesy, Zak's attitude is worse than Freddie's. He tries develop to hotels, vacation spots, new products and new inventions in Chucklewood Park and the suburb mainly to make money. His plans are always foiled by the critters. Zak usually calls Buttons "Bear Kid" and Rusty "Fox Boy." As a running gag, he calls the critters "Chucklewood Litters," with the critters usually correcting him. Buttons and Rusty's rivalry with Zak is surprisingly friendly and comedic, due to the boy cubs' pacifistic nature, even though they know he is an enemy and they don't trust him. He is always designing robots, usually around animals. His most frequently seen invention is the ZakRobo. Although he has a house in the suburb, he also has a skyscraper located in the same place. This skyscraper is where the ZakRobos are produced. When travelling long distances, he uses either his van, his truck or his airship. Otherwise, he usually rides on the shoulders of a ZakRobo. He is scared of the dark (as seen in "Abner's Diet"). His favorite food is tomato soup. Most times, Zak attempts to commit acts of crime, including piracy, hacking, trespassing and hijacking. He also attempted to kill the boy cubs. He doesn't like it when other villains (except for Zazzy Zeke) tell his ZakRobos what to do as shown in the Season 2 episode "I Saw a Dragon" where he gets angry at Gourmad for telling his ZakRobos to dig. He is also the leader of Zak Vaderman's Villains Club, which Delilah Denara, Dario, Chef Garrett Gourmad, Patty Parker and Reg are members of. He has been in most episodes, which could almost make him the main antagonist of the series. ** '''Zazzy Zeke (voiced by Tom Kenny):' A heterochromic (blue right eye and brown left eye) swindler and Zak Vaderman's associate. He helps Zak find some way to con people out of their money. He usually gets annoyed when the ZakRobos take Zak literally. According to "Smokin' Tongues," he is surprisingly allergic to tobacco. He usually refers to Zak Vaderman as his "chief." He is based off of Raffish Ralph from ''The Berenstain Bears. ** '''ZakRobos (voiced by Frank Welker):''' Robot minions that work for and are created by Zak Vaderman. Their infamous weakness is that they are very literal minded. This means that the ZakRobos do exactly what Zak tells them to do, but not always what he means (much to Zazzy Zeke's annoyance). For example, when Zak exclaimed "Somebody pinch me!" in "The Three MarkeTEERS," a ZakRobo literally pinched him, and he returned with an "I didn't mean literally!" * '''Delilah Denara (voiced by Jill Talley):''' A fashion designer who is always setting trends. She travels is a fuchsia limo with a lounge chair, and is never without the best comforts life can afford. Her main purpose is her clothing line, Delilah Denara's Pet Fashion of Nature. She uses a body-controlling ray to freeze animals alive and sell them as living fashion accessories. Some viewers raise the point that the animals are still fully conscious when body-controlled. She refers to Buttons as "Buttonsangelo" and Rusty as "Rustico." She is also a bit of a flirt as seen in "The Election." ** '''Dario (voiced by Mr. Lawrence):' Delilah's henchman who often fails in the simplest tasks. He is portrayed as unintelligent to the point that he can't function alone. He does whatever Delilah tells him to do. He hardly ever speaks except to say "Yes, ma'am, Delilah.", and when he does, across as childlike. He tries to help Delilah design her fashions, but she is unsatisfied with his suggestions. Due to his perceived low intelligence, he is extremely patient and cheerful, even under Delilah's dictating ways and says "I love my job." He also has been given a torch tulip for free by Randal and became "Torch Dario" (a spoof of Fire Mario) as shown in "Dreadhoot." Their relationship is loosely based on that of Yzma and Kronk in Disney's animated feature film, ''The Emperor's New Groove. ** '''Delilah Mannequins (voiced by Barbara Goodson and Mona Marshall):''' Robots possibly constructed by Delilah Denara. Their first appearance is in the Season 3 episode "Behind the Bruised Badgers" and have since then, appeared in almost every episode that Delilah appears as the villain. They have many features, but not as many as a ZakRobo does. They can fly or hover using jets in their feet, to pursue animals and are equipped with body-controlling rays. The Delilah Mannequins aren't very intelligent and often collide with each other or smash into rocks, walls, buildings, etc. They are also not very well built as they can break easily. Unlike the ZakRobos, the Delilah Mannequins can be put back together. * '''Chef Garrett Gourmad (voiced by Tom Kenny):''' A chef with a heavy southern accent. He is an expert at "sabotage cooking" and serves only either endangered species or stolen food, which had caused him to lose his chef's license and to be fired from his gourmet cooking job (as revealed in "Abner's Diet"). He lives in a camper that features a fold-out restaurant, accessed by pulling a wire nearby Chucklewood River. When it folds out, it reveals an outdoor restaurant on a deck complete with full kitchen, at least one table and chairs. He prefers to cook his patron's meals in front of them, and charges a heavy price for it. He also has a pair of caterpillar tread roller skates (as seen in "Memory Loss"). He is also shown to steal medicine (as seen in the same episode). In "Abner's Diet," he hinted at selling living toys that go with a meal. He calls the boy cubs names based on their natural colors: Buttons has been called "Brown Pear," while Rusty suffers with "Orange Tangerine." * '''Patty Parker (voiced by Tara Strong):''' A businesswoman and the CEO of Parker Construction; she believes that turning natural landscapes into factories and parking lots (influenced by the real-world issue of urbanization) will create a better world for future generations, which people call her "crazy." Patty is depicted as determined, impatient and bossy (but respects her intern, Reg). Her first appearance is in the Season 3 episode "Return to the Enchanted Valley." She nicknames Buttons "Mr. Dirt Brown" and Rusty "Mr. Maple Orange." ** '''Reg (voiced by Mr. Lawrence):''' Patty Parker's intern who assists her in her plots against the Chucklewood Critters. Although he's usually enthusiastic, he enjoys being mean as much as his boss and he loves to operate Patty's technology ("Parker Pavers" and construction equipment) and flatten land for her building sites. * '''Syco the Snake (voiced by Steve Blum):''' A mischievous snake who lives in the dump and brings bad influences to the critters in Chucklewood Park. He encouraged Buttons and Rusty to smoke in "Smokin' Tongues." He is also responsible for writing the bad word on Jonesy's trash can that Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky read off of in "Sailor Scouts." He is the owner of the book of dirty tricks. He is notable for being the first antagonist in the series to be a critter (a snake). * '''Randal the Wizard (voiced by Dana Snyder):' A grouchy wizard who lives in a cabin of Chucklewood Park. He disguises as a woodsman to avoid attention. Randal is friends with the boy cubs at times making him an anti-hero and making him similar to the Amoeba Boys from ''The Powerpuff Girls. He's also the son of Mother Nature and Father Time. His face bears a resemblance to that of Yosemite Sam from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. * 'Lord Morlock '(voiced by Andy Serkis):' A villain who first appeared in the season finale of Season 1. He is a short (same height as Buttons and Rusty), green dragon-like sorcerer with small wings who wears a purple cloak. In his debut episode, he casts a spell on everyone in Chucklewood Park, corrupting them with "anger" to turn them against each other. He can turn into a giant dragon with a jewel worn around his neck, which he also uses to turn other villains' possessions into powerful weapons or merge their robot armies into single giant robots. Despite the fact that he is a villain and a dark sorcerer, his level of intimidation is rather low due to the fact that he has a fear of critters (he was even told by Delilah Denara that he is as cowardly as Zak Vaderman is). ** '''Orcro' (voiced by ):' Episodes ''Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood will feature at least 100 (excluding the special's parts) episodes in total. Each special will be an a hour long. Season 1 #'''Night of the Chucklewood Creeper - Buttons and Rusty decide to go spend the night with Johnny while Jonesy goes out to do some late night errands, leaving his new assistant ranger, Roderick Rodrigo a.k.a. "Roddy" to watch over them. Johnny tells Buttons and Rusty a scary story of an urban legend. The evil inventor and CEO of Vaderman World Inc., Zak Vaderman along his associate, the swindler, Zazzy Zeke, overhears Johnny's scary story and plans to use this advantage to scare everyone in Chucklewood away with a Chucklewood Creeper robot, using an innocent mountain lion for his robot, so he can dig himself and his associate a pool in Chucklewood to swim in when it's daytime. Fortunately, after Johnny, Buttons, Rusty and the rest of the critters, with the help of Robin and Lester (who is visiting the girl cubs' cave for the week), discover this, they manage to stop Zak, save the mountain lion and destroy the robot. #'The Election' - After Skipper and Bluebell learn about the ecosystems with flying squirrels and acorns, they both choose a different side. After a disagreement, they decide to have an election to run against each other. This worries not only Buttons and Rusty when they are reminded of the feud their folks had, but also their folks too. Altogether, they decide that they must make peace with Skipper and Bluebell by showing them how important flying squirrels and acorns are to the ecosystem. But in their attempts to do so, evil fashion designer, Delilah Denara and her henchman Dario kidnap all the flying squirrels in Chucklewood – and Rusty – in order to create a new fall line of living rodent clothing, with Rusty as their new top junior model. To save Buttons' body controlled pal, and the rest of the flying squirrels in Chucklewood, Skipper and Bluebell are forced to stop their election and assist Buttons and Johnny in doing so. #'Abner's Diet' - Concerned with Abner's health, the critters decide to put him in a strict healthy diet and exercise, with the help of Coach Penny Platypus, who had hatched her eggs, making her late. But when the evil sabotaging endangered species and stolen food chef, Garrett Gourmad replaces Abner's healthy ketchup with Toxic Atomic Sauce and burns his mouth, Abner is rushed into the hospital and the doctor explains that to cool down his mouth, he needs a bowl of ice cream. To avenge his father, Buttons, with the help of Rusty, goes to the supermarket in the suburb to get some ice cream, using Johnny's money, but he is kidnapped as a living toy by Gourmad who steals the unguarded platypus eggs and the ice cream that Buttons had bought and plans to use as the main course. Rusty manages to escape back to Chucklewood Park to come up with a plan to rescue Buttons and the eggs and retrieve the stolen ice cream. Later, as Buttons tries to stall Gourmad, fellow villains, Zak Vaderman, Zazzy Zeke and Delilah Denara, arrive for the main course – stolen ice cream with poached platypus eggs on top, with Buttons as a living toy. Johnny, Rusty, Turner and Skeeter take Franklin's new Platypus-sense goggles to rescue Buttons and the eggs and retrieve the ice cream and Abner's mouth is cooled down with a bowl of ice cream. #'The Three MarkeTEERS' - Johnny travels to the supermarket with Buttons and Rusty in the suburb to gather food for their folks. However, Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke plan to open an arena at the edge of the suburb. After Zak and Zeke disguise themselves and kidnap two dogs, which are a bulldog and a Great Dane from the pet shop of the supermarket, Johnny, Buttons and Rusty notice this on the shoplifter catching camera owned by the supermarket manager and call their folks that they're gonna be home late tonight and Robin, Bearbette and Frisky for backup, borrowing Philbert's trike motorcycle, "Leappinwolf." Can the kids and cubs stop Zak from making the dogs fight each other in the arena? #'Smokin' Tongues' - While traveling to an abandoned dump, Buttons and Rusty meet with a snake name Syco who offers them cigarettes, which adds smoking to their new habits, this concerns Bearbette and Frisky. The girl cubs head to Franklin's cave and ask him if there are any ways for the boy cubs to quit smoking and Franklin teaches them the many ways to quit smoking and then they teach this Buttons and Rusty. Buttons and Rusty, admitting that what they did was wrong, confess to the girl cubs that Syco is responsible for convincing them to smoke, so Bearbette makes a big proclamation for her, Frisky and the boy cubs to find Syco and scold him for it. They find him smoking outside an outdoor cafe in the suburb and they tell him what they know about smoking and Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke overhear this from inside the cafe and surprisingly agree with them. Of course, Syco denies this but starts gagging and turns pale, much to everyone's (including Zak and Zeke) surprise. The girl cubs tell Buttons and Rusty that what happened to Syco is why they shouldn't smoke and Syco is rushed to the hospital by Zak and Zeke and declares to Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky that they'll be seeing more of him. [NOTE: Due to the depiction of smoking, viewer discretion is advised for the young.]' #'Kirby the Robot - Buttons and Rusty decide to watch over an engineer's robot named "Kirby" after the engineer gives them a request to do so. When the Annual Robot Fight Tournament was announced, Kirby was dying to enter the tournament. Buttons and Rusty agreed to help him be prepared. But they weren't the only ones who entered the tournament, Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke had also entered the tournament as well, with Zak's new giant ZakRobo, named "Gigantis," that is bigger and stronger than Kirby. Kirby was afraid, but Buttons and Rusty told him not to give up as they know a few little ones who did big things and shows him who they know. Kirby was determined to never give up. As the final match begins, Gigantis begins to battle Kirby, but is overpowered and defeated by being hit by several electric-powered rocks that Kirby slingshots at him, much to Zak and Zeke's horror. After Kirby gets the trophy, the same engineer from before and asks Buttons and Rusty what was going on. Then, Kirby explains the entire story and the engineer was impressed by it. Buttons and Rusty told Kirby that he can keep the trophy to remind him of them. #'Game On' - When Johnny gives his old handheld video game to Rusty, he can't stop playing with it. That is until when Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke complain about how old the video game is, they decide to add a new machine to the arcade in the suburb that one or more players can walk into and play, which uses holograms to create a reality not the real world's. All of the kids in the suburb and Chucklewood Park (including Johnny and Robin's classmates, but excluding Johnny, Robin, Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette, Frisky, Skipper, Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie they don't trust Zak) and a few of the adult men (including Abner, George, Darwin, Philbert, Franklin, Harold McCobb, Bob, Ranger Rodgrigo and even Jonesy) started playing it. Unfortunately, it was a little too real as the Video Game Boss, taking orders from Zak, manages to escape and began capturing all the kids and the adult men by defeating them at the game. Fortunately, Johnny and Robin saw all this and report this to all the young critters (including Rusty). Rusty, with all of his video game experience, manages to defeat the Video Game Boss and rescue the kids and the adult men, foiling Zak. #'Rebel Without a Paw' - After getting a scar from an accident, Buttons becomes rebellious. Rusty discovers that the accident that gave Buttons a scar was not an accident but the doing of Zak Vaderman. Rusty then discovers that with the Time Communicator that Franklin invented, he can prevent Buttons from getting the scar. #'The Lonely Woodsman' - When the boy cubs' favorite toy falls into the cabin of a grouchy woodsman named Randal, they try to get it back. Until they learn that he's a secretly a wizard. Refusing to give up, Buttons and Rusty tell the other critters in Chucklewood, including their folks, about it and where it is in order to get backup to get the toy back. Meanwhile, Randal calls Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke to guard his property for him. The critters fight off Randal and the ZakRobos while Buttons and Rusty manage to get their favorite toy. Randal notices this and starts feeling so dumb for not noticing. He swears to Buttons and Rusty that they'll meet again. #'What's Eating Buttons?' - Buttons falls into a deep anxiety and depression. The critters try to cheer him up and figure out what's worrying him. They find out what's worrying him is that Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke have condemned his favorite tree house and are planning on cutting it down. #'Dreadhoot' - Franklin become a crime-fighting hero called "Dreadhoot" after a mountain lion starts causing trouble in the park. Meanwhile, Buttons and Rusty discover that the mountain lion is a mother who is searching for her mountain lion cubs who were kidnapped by Delilah Denara and Dario who are about to make them into fashion accessories, so Franklin and the mountain lion team up to rescue the mountain lion cubs. #'Frisky, My Dear' - Frisky kisses Rusty after winning a race, since then, Rusty becomes too attached to her. But will this effect his friendship between him and Frisky when everyone starts making a big deal? Nobody's gonna be making a big deal for long when Franklin asks Frisky to have Rusty help her with her report about walruses in the arctic. But while heading to the arctic in their Adventure Machine to help Frisky with her report about the walruses, the boy cubs discover that Zak Vaderman has stolen a rare and priceless pearl from a museum. They soon learn that Zak plans to trade it to Delilah Denara, in return for her partnership with him in his next evil plot, until Zak loses the pearl in the ocean. The boy cubs are then forced to search for the pearl to save the walruses in Franklin's Robot-Walrus suits to stop Zak who has captured the walruses to be his slaves to find the rare pearl. #'Joker's Wildlife' - Fed up with Freddie's pranks, Buttons decides to get even with him and he prank him by dressing as Sasquatch. But things don't go well when Buttons is captured by researchers hired by Zak Vaderman, who wanted to show a Sasquatch to the public. This makes Freddie feel so guilty that he must get Buttons out of this mess. #'The Weevil Within' -The boy cubs' cave is infested with weevil so they decide to ask Randal for his help. #'The Chucklewood Critters meet Frankenstein (Halloween Special)' - #'Who's Jonesy?' - After a freak accident, Jonesy get amnesia, loses his memory and runs off to the forest. Johnny and the critters must save him and get his memory back. #'Trading Spaces' - While avoiding spring cleaning, Rusty meets a space alien named Bleek, who's trying to get away from his lazy lifestyle he has with him and his brothers. He transforms into Rusty and takes his place while Rusty takes his as well. But things don't go the way Rusty wanted it when the aliens realize he's not their brother, so Rusty tries to escape but he and Bleek's brothers get captured by Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke. #'Weekend with Roddy' - Ranger Rodrigo must watch over Buttons and Rusty for the weekend while their folks are gone and Jonsey is out on training. #'Ready to Rumble, Lester?' - The critters visits Lester in Crystal Bayou to see him perform in the pro-wresting show. #'Radishes vs. Turnips' - Buttons and Rusty tries to settle a feud between two gophers. #'Enter to the School Zone' - Buttons and Rusty travel to Johnny's school for a visit, during class time. #'Memory Loss' - Buttons and Rusty visit Sweet Water Valley to visit Buttons' grandmother, Gram. However, she only recognizes Bridgette. Franklin arrives and discovers Gram has Alzheimer's Disease. Franklin tells Buttons and Rusty that the medicine that improves the symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease is in the hands of Chef Garrett Gourmad. #'Locked in the Library' - Robin takes the girl cubs to the library to work on a project for school. As Robin completes her project, she reads a long story to the girl cubs causing them to fall asleep and finding out that they're locked in the library! As they do their best to keep themselves safe, they also must outsmart Randal the Wizard, who plans steal some of the books in the library so he can try more magic powers. #'Look, Ma! No Glasses!' - A windy day in Chucklewood causes Franklin's glasses to be blown away. Franklin tries on eye contacts so that he can see. After Buttons and Rusty search for Franklin's glasses all over in Chucklewood, they discover that Syco the Snake has Franklin's glasses to read his book of dirty tricks. #'New Year Special and Season 1 Finale: The Epic Chucklewood Story in a Brand New Year (New Year Special)' - While stuck in the cave, during a rainy day and bored out of their minds, Buttons and Rusty decide to write the most epic story they ever made from a book full of blank pages giving by Jonesy. A story about their greatest adventures in Chucklewood Park while saving the day from an evil sorcerer named Lord Morlock, who had been secretly hired by Zak Vaderman, Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad who plan on spoiling New Year's Day and turning Chucklewood Park into "Villain World." Buttons and Rusty then break Morlock's "Anger Crystal," which corrupted everyone in Chucklewood Park. But Morlock had one last trick up his sleeve, making Zak, Delilah and Gourmad as powerful villains, with Zak's ZakRobos merging into a giant robot, Delilah using magical powers based on the attire she wears and Gourmad's food exploding when on impact. Buttons and Rusty manage to save the day by washing Morlock with water, causing the other villains to lose their powers and make a hasty retreat along with Morlock. Now celebrating New Year's Day, Buttons and Rusty tell the epic story that they wrote to everyone and with a clip show, the critters reminisce the events of the first season. Season 2 #'An Eye for an Aye Aye' - The critters meets an aye aye named Edward, but have some difficult of making eye contact without being scared. Meanwhile, Bearbette and Frisky, after trying to find out where Edward came from, discover that he has escaped from and is being hunted by Chef Garrett Gourmad, who has Edward's family in his grasp. #'Meet the Pandas' - When a family of panda comes to Chucklewood Park everyone seem happy to meet them, all except Abner. Feeling jealous of them, he forces his family to avoid them. Does the critters believes that Abner is prejudice against the pandas? #'I Saw a Dragon' - The boy cubs believe there's a dragon living in the mountains, only to realize its was a komodo dragon that escaped from the zoo. #'Sailor Scouts' - #'Moosing Around' - Johnny must help and protect a great white moose (that was once protected and watched over by Johnny's mom, Sally) from poachers hired by Delilah Denara and Dario, who plan to make him into a living fur coat. Meanwhile, George and Abner disguise themselves as the moose to distract Delilah Denara and the poachers. #'There's No Place Like Home' - While getting her appendix removed, Bearbette dreams that she is in a world similar to The Wizard of Oz (with Frisky as a non-anthropomorphic vixen her similar to Toto, Jonesy as the Wizard of Oz, Turner as the Scarecrow, Freddie as the Tin Raccoon, Skeeter as the Cowardly Lion, Rusty as Glindo, the Good Warlock of the South, Buttons as Honeydoo, the Good Warlock of the North, Zazzy Zeke as the Wicked Warlock of the East, Zak Vaderman as the Wicked Warlock of the West and the ZakRobos as the Flying monkeys). But Zak and Zazzy Zeke have sent the ZakRobos to cut the uninhabited trees in Chucklewood. Fortunately, now that Bearbette is cured, she helps Buttons and Rusty stop the saw-armed ZakRobos by tossing water at them with buckets, just like she did to the Wicked Warlock of the West in her dream. #'Safety Turner' - Turner feels concern about the safety of the park so he decides to make the park more safer. Meanwhile, Franklin opens a skate park. #'Freddie Gets Bullied' - When Lester's nephew comes to Chucklewood for a visit, pranking him is the last thing Freddie try to do. Freddie gets bullied by being pushed into a pool of mud, being poked in the stomach, having his tail pulled as if it were a rope, ripping his shirt (making him naked) and being called "Frederick." [NOTE: Due to scenes of bullying, viewer discretion is advised for the young.]' #'Abner the Talking Toy Chest - Abner falls into the cubs' old toy chest and gets locked inside after trying put away an old cell phone that belong to Jonesy. Meanwhile as he get transferred away from Chucklewood, he barks on an adventure back home. Unfortunately, he is noticed by Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad who think he's a talking toy chest and report this to Zak Vaderman. Fortunately, Abner still has the cell phone with him and calls Buttons and Rusty for help. #'Roddy's Father' - When Roddy's father, Fernando, from Costa Rica, comes to visit him, Roddy want to impress him. Meanwhile, Delilah Denara and Dario break into the zoo and steal the lemurs to make into scarves for Delilah's father. #'Kindergarten Cubs' - When George finds two bottle of water, he and Abner drinks it only to turn themselves young, they discover they've drinking a potion of youth laid out by Randal. #'Critter Gitters' - A television crew wants to film a reality show on the critters cave when George decides to get recognition for his achievement and get everyone to acknowledge him. #'Gone Fishin'' - The cubs goes fishing with their dads until the lake is troubled by a giant snakehead fish. #'Rusty's Cousin Catastrophe' - Rusty's Aunt Stacy, Uncle Dennis and his cousin Sarah visit Chucklewood for the weekend. However, while the boy cubs give Sarah a tour of the forest, she starts to wander away from them and acts crazy. While visiting the girl cubs' cave, as Frisky plays a toy with cymbals, Sarah gets frightened and runs back to the boy cubs' cave. The cubs are explained by Rosie that Sarah has autism. Franklin teaches the boy and girl cubs how to act around with Sarah and other critters with autism. However, Sarah has a unique talents no one know she had. #'Gotta Waste Them All (a.k.a. Jokeymon)' - #'Turning into a New Zak' - After losing to Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad in a game of poker, Zak goes bankrupt and loses everything including his business. Now, he's living his life as a decent man, which brings more problems with the park. #'"Untitled Episode"' - One of Johnny's classmate David visit the park he asked for help from Roddy when his older brother, Ryan is getting in trouble with a group of bullies. When Button and Rusty encounters Ryan with the same bullies they try to intervene. Luckily they escaped only they tear a patch with a swastika from their jacket. They learn that Ryan is more than in trouble and inform Roddy and Jonesy about. #'The Chucklewood Critters Save the Adventure Machine' - #'Cousin Bruce Almighty' - As the boy cubs clean their room, Buttons' Cousin Bruce surprisingly pops up from their toy chest. #'Frisky and the Funnel Cake Factory' - While falling asleep, Frisky imagines she's in a funnel cake factory run by Billy Bonka (a spoof of Willy Wonka), using a similar story line to the 1971 film Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory ''(with Frisky accompanied by Bearbette by Charlie Bucket, Freddie accompanied by Philbert by Augustus Gloop, Sarah accompanied by Rusty by Veruca Salt and Skeeter accompanied by Buttons by Mike Teevee. Later, as Frisky wakes up, Johnny and Robin take the boy and girl cubs to a real funnel cake factory in the suburb. However, the funnel cake sampling had to be suspended due to Delilah Denara and Dario adding poison, using venomous snakes as poison spewing scarves to take over the factory as funnel cakes are Delilah's favorite food. #'Viva Mas Regas''' - Taking place during the events of Weekend with Roddy, Lester invites the boy and girl cubs' parents and Philbert over to a resort which includes table games (such as Blackjack, Poker and the Roulette wheel), a massage spa and live entertainment. Meanwhile, while relaxing in a Jacuzzi, Philbert gets drunk by drinking an strange beer (unaware that it was laid out by Chef Garrett Gourmad) which caused him to do strange things, including staying in the Jacuzzi too long. Later, the boy and girl cubs' parents play a single hand of blackjack risking a huge amount of money. They soon discover that the resort has been hacked by Zak Vaderman and Zazzy Zeke who along with Delilah Denara, Dario and Chef Garrett Gourmad are scamming a group of cats into giving them their money. [NOTE: Due to scenes of alcoholism and gambling, viewer discretion is advised for the young.]' #'Higher Learning - Buttons and Rusty wants to help Skeeter to pass his test so decide to tutor him for him. However, Syco the Snake comes along and tell him to cheat on his test in order to make things easier for him. #'Tour Under Frozen Water' - #'Mirror Mirror on the Wall, Who's the Meanest of Them All' - #'Season 2 Finale: Chucklewood Vacation (Special)' - The critters, Johnny and Robin go on a week long vacation to Fort Caulderdale. However, they are learned by Lester that Fort Caulderdale is two hours from Crystal Bayou! And the trip by airboat would be an hour. Upon arriving, they stay at a beach resort. Johnny, the boy cubs, Freddie, Turner and Skeeter stay in an waterway view suite. Robin and the girl cubs stay in an ocean view suite. Skipper and Bluebell get a beachside suite looking towards Ocean Drive. The adult critters get two sub coastal view suites (one for the men George, Darwin, Philbert and Franklin and one for the women Rosie and Bearnadine). Among the activities they did, went to Pawgrass Mills Mall, a bird park, water skiing, parasailing and paddle boarding. One day, while Franklin, the boy cubs' mothers, the girl cubs' parents, the kids and the young critters spend a morning on the beach building a sandcastle, in addition to having Freddie bury the mothers in the sand, Philbert takes the boy cubs' fathers on Leappinwolf on a ride through Ocean Drive, only to be interrupted by a thunderstorm, forcing them and the rest of the beach goers to get inside the same beach resort for shelter. Little did the kids and critters suspect that this "thunderstorm" is actually "Point Α," to distract them and the rest of beach goers by forcing them inside as part of a plan of Zak Vaderman, Delilah Denara and Chef Garrett Gourmad to drive the beach resort that the kids, the critters and the beach goers are in out of business by opening "Vaderman-Denara-Gourmad Resort." The "thunderstorm" is actually Zak's airship armed with dozens of sprinklers, a sound machine inside for the ZakRobos to amplify the thunder noises for everyone outside to hear, a light that flashes when the "thunders" are heard and Zak's airship is completely covered with clouds from his cloud processing machine. While in the resort's pool area (covered by a retractable roof), as the kids and critters enjoy some pizzas brought to them by a pizza delivery guy who managed to get through the "storm," the villains put "Point Β," to steal every animal they want, into action. Delilah Denara and Dario steal the fauna in Fort Caulderdale's forests to use as the resort's souvenir fashion accessories, while Chef Garrett Gourmad steals the deep-sea fauna to invent new endangered seafood dishes. Season 3 # One Small Step for Ape - # Girls Day Out - The girl cubs visit Robin's house for the day. Together, they read a magazine called "Popular Girls" which includes a personality quiz; go window shopping at the mall, see a movie, and even having a pool party, only to be interrupted by Freddie's pranks such as spreading peanut butter on the girls' stomachs while sunbathing (ending it with jelly on their chests), pouring syrup on the popcorn, and pretending to be a shark, using a shark hand puppet to bite Frisky's tail. However, his shark prank ends up getting him captured by Chef Garrett Gourmad, who has captured real Great White Sharks from around the world for his endangered shark fin soup recipe. # Chicken Pox - While her parents are away for the weekend, Sarah visits the boy cubs' cave. However, the boy cubs are not feeling well and they have polka dots on their faces causing her to laugh. Franklin then takes Sarah to the girl cubs' cave, but they too have polka dots which Sarah continues laughing. As she wanders away and continues laughing, Franklin stops her and takes her to his cave and explains to her they got "the chicken pox." After his lecture, he takes Sarah to the rabbits' burrow to have Skipper and Bluebell babysit her while the cubs are recuperating. Together, they write get-well cards, learn how to garden only to end up with Sarah watering Bluebell's stomach, play hide-and-seek and swim in the burrow's swimming hole. # Behind the Bruised Badgers - The cubs meet a young smart aleck badger named Billy who is attending their class and getting on everyone's nerve. But the next day, Buttons sees Billy with a black eye and some bruises on him. He soon finds out that his father was physically abuses him. Billy begs Buttons to keep this a secret from everyone, so he promises he will. The next day, Billy hasn't come to class and Buttons realize that his father had hurt him again. Billy then admits that keeping it a secret can't help him and guesses that Buttons has to tell everyone about it and tell them that Billy knows it's not like his father. Then, as Buttons and his parents rush Billy to the hospital, everyone discovers that Delilah Denara plots to make Billy and the rest of the badger kids in Chucklewood into winter hats, using her new "Delilah Mannequin Collector Units" and Lord Morlock's spell book that she borrowed from him to cast a spell on the badger kids' parents, corrupting them to abuse their kids. [NOTE: Due to depiction of child abuse, viewer discretion is advised for the young.]' # '''A Very Mishaved Christmas '- Buttons need to choice between getting a special gift for Bearbette or to his parents; Rusty want to bring Christmas spirit to the park so he can receive more gift; Johnny is overwhelm to find out his father is coming to visit. # '''Return to the Enchanted Valley - Jester has written a letter to Buttons and Rusty, saying that he is moving out of the Enchanted Valley and into Chucklewood to open a new gym and he wants them to make his last day in his old home before he moves out the most fun he's ever had. So they invite Johnny, Robin, the girl cubs and their cousins Bruce and Sarah to the Enchanted Valley. They decide to take their logging chute to the Enchanted Valley. But Sarah has never been on a logging chute before, she decides to ride with Rusty and Frisky. Upon arriving, they begin to experiment some spirit bears and black bears. Meanwhile, a new villain, Patty Parker and her new villain assistant, Reg, arrive in the Enchanted Valley, planning to flatten it and build a Mega Hotel, starting by damaging Jester's dam to steal water for pools. Rusty and Sarah witness this and get captured but report this to the bear cousins, the girl cubs and the kids. To stop this new enemy from destroying Jester's former home, the boy cubs and their cousins will need to use giant logs with the assistance of Jester and his fellow beavers. # Bowling for Critters - Johnny and Robin invite the critters to Robin's birthday party at the bowling center. But the boy and girl cubs never bowled before. Philbert (who is an excellent bowler) takes them to Jester's Gym to learn how to bowl. # Play it Again, Sarah - Sarah keeps playing her favorite song "Crazy Car," continuously causing distraction to all the Chucklewood population. # Spring Fever (Valentine Special) - # Lonesy Jonesy (a.k.a. Chucklewood Critters in Tokyo) (Special) - # Roddy's Inside Story - Roddy swallows a USB after Rusty accidentally trips him. Now with the help from Buttons and Johnny, they shrink themselves and travel inside Roddy's stomach by transforming the Adventure Machine into a Magic Adventure Machine (a spoof of The Magic School Bus) and retrieve the USB from him. Only to find out that Roddy's stomach is being infested by anthropomorphic germs that were created by Zak Vaderman. # Buttons' Doodle - While in the library with Rusty and Johnny, Buttons finds a magical brush and draws a doodle of himself, but it comes to life and causes trouble. Buttons then finds out the magical brush was laid out by Randal the Wizard and no matter whether he or anyone else paints the doodle, it only follows Randal's orders. # The Critter Mermaids '''- While swimming in Chucklewood Lake, Sarah and Bluebell imagine themselves as mermaids. # '''Dennis Hood - The boy cubs visit the gym to learn how to do archery with Jonah. They learn by him that he is a skilled archer. After their lesson, they visit Sarah's cave to practice with Dennis. The first time Rusty shoots an arrow, it shooted way too high and it landed in the castle of Lord Morlock. Meanwhile, Jester and Jonah host an archery tournament. # 'Grandpa Rufus' Country Farm '-''' '''George and Dennis take the boy cubs to Grandpa Rufus' farm which needed a major renovation before Rufus sells the farm and move to a retirement home. But Rufus dosen't want to give up many of his prize possessions away such as his tractor which he had since he was married to Grandma Eleanor, his unicycle which he used for a local circus, and a bicycle which he trained George how to ride it. Rating The show will be rated (TV-Y7), but will sometimes be (TV-G) or (TV-PG) as well. Category:Animated Series Category:Reboot Category:Animated television series Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:TV-PG Category:American children's television series Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Educational